emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Physique Pastes
Overview The Physique Paste (体膏) is a type of alchemic medicine. Body Rebuilding After reaching the Body Baptism stage of the Physique Accumulation level, cultivators can use the Physique Paste to rebuild their body for the first time to make it compatible to the Physique what they cultivate. The Physique Paste refines the user's bones and muscles and purifies the blood and flesh. Entire body is greatly transformed and improved by the medicinal effects. However, the process of body rebuilding is extremely painful. It is akin to the opening of all of user's bones, crushing muscles, and even taking out bone marrow in order to use the Physique Paste to refine them. In theory, the higher the Physique Paste grade is, the better it is for the body molding. However, for the first molding, it is better to use a Physique Paste of the same level as user's Physique, because it would be easier to absorb the essence of the Paste. For example, cultivator with King Physique could completely absorb the King Physique Paste's essence. However, if he used a Saint Physique Paste, the maximum absorption would be limited to 20-30%. This was a waste of the Physique Paste, and this could be remedied by practicing a Saint Physique to absorb a higher portion of the essences. Physique Improvement The Physique Paste is also needed to increase the level of user's Physique. For example, in order to rise from the Mortal Physique to Xiantian Physique the cultivator requires not only a formidable Physique Merit Law, but also a high grade Physique Paste. The higher the grade and quantity, the better. Refinement The Physique Paste's main ingredient is the Heavenly Beasts' marrow. The quality of the Physique Paste depends on Heavenly Beast's age and also on how suitable its type with user's Physique. For example, when Li Qiye needed the Physique Paste for his Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique, he used the marrow of the Hell Iron Bull. The Physique Paste can be refined up to 9 times; the higher the number of refinements, the better the Paste. The higher the grade of the Physique Paste, the more refinements is needed to create it. Even if alchemist can't perform enough refinements, the Physique Paste still could be used, only its effect would be greatly reduced. Additional refinements can make up for the lack of years in the Beast Marrow. Grades Based on their quality, the Physique Pastes are divided into different grades from lowest to highest: * Houtian Physique Paste (后天体膏) : It can be created with 1 refinement. * Xiantian Physique Paste (先天体膏) : It can be created with 2 to 3 refinements. * King Physique Paste (皇体膏) : It can be created with 4 to 6 refinements. In order to create it, the Beast Marrow must be from at least 100,000 years old Heavenly Beast. * Saint Physique Paste (圣体膏): It can be created with 7 to 9 refinements. * Immortal Physique Paste (仙体膏): It can be created only with 9 refinements.